The new Viburnum cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The inventor grew several unnamed, unpatented Viburnum luzonicum plants and collected seed from the resulting open-pollination. The parent varieties are unidentified. Seed was collected and sown in the Fall of 2002 at a commercial nursery in Independence, La. The inventor planted bulk collected open-pollinated seed, growing seedlings out to the flowering stage.
This interesting seedling was first selected during 2007 in a commercial nursery in Independence, La. The inventor observed this interesting plant over several years, noting the consistently abundant flowering.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BLV01’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the summer of 2010, at a commercial greenhouse in Independence, La. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in two successive generations.